


kiss me under the mistletoe

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, Keith is in love, Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Soft kissing, Texan Keith (Voltron), This is cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's adorable, he's kinda clueless, lance meets Santa at the mall, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Keith teaches Lance about Christmas





	kiss me under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes my friends are great. they rp'd this with me and it was great and honestly really cute, so i'm writing it. also!! sorry if there are any historical inaccuracies, i'm a white american and i don't know much. forgive me, father. anyways-- here it is.

Keith wasn’t really a Christmas person. Or… a winter person in general. Maybe it was just because he was a cynical, lonely freak. At least, he was until he met Lance. Lance was just moved to America from Cuba only a couple of months before the start of school, in August. He was good friends with Pidge and Hunk, who were also Keith’s friends. It was only natural that they’d meet at some point. They eventually became friends… and then something more. It all moved so fast, but Keith was so happy with it that he hardly noticed.

Keith did not know much about what Lance’s life was like back where he was from, even though Lance talked a lot about his home. But the one time Keith had to put his foot down was on one early, cold December morning. Lance was curled up on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket and Keith was in the little kitchen making coffee. “Keith…who’s Santa?”

Keith damn near dropped his coffee. “Excuse me?”

“There was a commercial on TV about being able to see him.”

“You don’t know who Santa is?”

Lance shook his head. “No..”

“He’s literally the biggest part of Christmas besides Jesus.”

Lance huffed. “Well, I’m sorry that Christmas hasn’t been celebrated in Cuba for 30 years, Keith.”

Keith sighed. “Santa… Santa is a big, jolly guy that delivers presents to everyone in the world that’s been good.”

Lance tilted his head a little bit in the most adorable fashion. “Why does he do that?”

“Because it’s like a reward for children who’ve been good.”

“So… he delivers presents to everybody?” Lance’s eyes sparkled a little bit, and Keith died a little inside.

“Yes, baby. He delivers them to everybody.”

Lance smiled widely. “So… even us?” He looked so excited that Keith couldn’t bring himself to tell Lance that he wasn’t really. Keith nodded.

“Yes, of course. Even us.”

“How does he know what you want, though?”

“You write him a letter.”

Lance gasped. “Can I write him a letter??”

“Of course.”

“I don’t have any paper!”

“We can go to the store,” Keith said quickly, noticing how Lance’s face fell a little when he realized that he didn’t have anything. “We can get something special.”

“That would be amazing, Keith!”

“And we could probably get a little tree, too,” he hummed thoughtfully. “So he has somewhere to get the presents.”

“I’ve never had a real Christmas tree before,” Lance said honestly.

“Well… we’re going to change that,” Keith decided. Lance smiled at him and kissed him gently.

“Can we go now?”

Keith smiled. “Yeah, we can go now.”

\---------------------

When they arrived at the store, it was packed. Keith had suspected nothing less, seeing as it was only a week before Christmas. Lance, on the other hand, was a little concerned. He tightly held onto his boyfriend’s arm while they observed the chaos of people doing some last minute shopping. Keith smiled, and told Lance to pick out whatever he wanted. Lance looked a little unsure, but soon just went with it. Keith tried to keep an eye on him, which wasn’t too hard, given that his boyfriend was so tall and lanky. He was just happy to see Lance so excited and happy about something. It was really cute.

Once Keith had found everything he needed, he made his way over to Lance. “Find anything?” he asked.

Lance was looking at a sign on the window, head tilted slightly. “What’s this sign mean?” he asked.

Keith looked at it. “It’s an advertisement. Santa’s going to be at the mall this weekend.”

“Santa… Like… the Santa?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Why?”

“Can we go see him?”

Keith blinked a couple of times. “You want to go see Santa at the mall?” Lance nodded enthusiastically, clutching onto Keith’s arm again. Keith knew that Lance didn’t really know a lot about the holidays, but he hadn’t quite expected this. It was okay, though, because Keith didn’t mind explaining things to him.

“Yes, Keith! I wanna meet him. He’s gonna deliver the presents, right? That’s what you said.”

“Yes, sweetheart, he’s going to deliver the presents.” Keith said, trying not to die right then and there at how cute his boyfriend was being and not even realizing that he was being so cute.

“And we can go say hi to him?”

“If you want to,” Keith said finally. His heart melted a little bit when Lance smiled so brightly, his eyes looked like they were shining a little bit.

“I would love to,” Lance said, rocking back and forth a little on the heels of his feet.

“Then we will,” Keith decided. And it would be the most damn magical Christmas ever, Keith would make sure of it. They paid for all their things, once they finally got through the lines, and took their stuff home. Since Lance was nearly bouncing off the walls from excitement, Keith had another cup of coffee, and they made their way to the mall.

When they got there, there were a lot of kids in line, which made Lance kind of confused, but it was okay. “Keith… who are all those people dressed in green?”

“Oh, those are elves. They’re Santa’s helpers, they make toys and stuff. And they’re helping out here, too, so there’s no confusion or chaos.” Keith tried to explain the best he could. He went to go talk to one of the ‘elves’ about getting their pictures taken, and then he explained the situation with Lance, asking her if she’d inform ‘Santa’ of the situation. And to Keith’s surprise… she did. When it was Lance’s turn, he looked a little nervous, but Lance gently shooed him up there, going with him. They got their picture taken, and Santa called Lance by name, and told him that he was proud of him for having so much Christmas spirit, even though he had never celebrated it. They talked for a bit, he gave Lance a candy cane and sent him on his way. Keith mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ as he went past. “Did you have fun?” Keith asked, once they were on the other side.

Lance, who had the candy cane in his mouth, just nodded.

Keith smiled. “Yeah? Was Santa nice?”

Apparently, that warranted enough of an answer. Lance took his candy cane out of his mouth. “Yeah! He was very nice, Keith. But I still want to write my letter to him…”

“That’s okay,” Keith said quickly. “You still can! There are a lot of people in the world, after all, and Santa needs help remembering. So we can still write our letters, don’t worry.”

Lance nodded. “Okay,” he said, sounding a little less sad.

“Are you ready to go pick out our tree?” Keith decided that changing the subject would be his best option.

“Yeah!” Lance said, perking up again at that. Keith grinned a little bit as he was dragged out to the car. Lance’s enthusiasm and happiness was totally infectious, and he was steadily making this Keith’s favorite holiday again. Keith drove them to the little outside tree selling place. While they were there, it started to snow. “Oh my god, Keith, look!”

“I know, baby,” Keith said, with a small smile. “I can see it.”

“Snow! I’ve never seen snow before..” Lance excitedly got out of the car, looking happily up at the sky. Keith got out as well and gently took Lance’s hand while they walked to the lot. But once they got there, Lance paused. “Keith, what’s that?” he asked, pointing to something small and green hanging from the sign.

Keith glanced up. “That’s mistletoe.”

“Mistletoe?”

“You’re supposed to kiss whoever you’re with under it. It’s supposed to be really romantic.”

Lance smiled at his boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine a better time to kiss him, so he leaned down and gently kissed Keith, who melted into it. “Hey, I love you,” Lance murmured softly.

“I love you too,” Keith said. Lance grinned and kissed him once more before he ran off to look at all the trees. Keith watched him leave with a small, dopey, lovestruck smile on his face. “Oh my god, I’m so smitten,” he whispered to himself. But he actually kind of loved that, and his heart swelled in his chest as he hurried after his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how I feel about the ending, but here we are!!


End file.
